


Oh, Snap!

by madamedicelia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/madamedicelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta is hanging with her friends when a certain garment decides it cannot take the strain and then causes all sorts of misconstrued tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Snap!

“Take that! Die zombie scum!” Gilbert shouted at the television screen. “C’mon Francis, back me up. I’m nearly out of ‘munitions and I’m trapped in a corner.”

“I’m trying but they are relentless,” Francis replied, rocking side to side with his controller as if he were in the game.

Elizaveta was over Gilbert’s house with their friends Antonio and Francis. They were all in the basement turned man cave playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. They frequently did this when boredom struck, which was often. It was fun to relax in such a casual environment with her best friends. Elizaveta always had to dress up and act proper at her house and school so it was a relief whenever one of the three called announcing a video game hangout.

“C’mon Antonio, help me out here! I’m dying,” Elizaveta yelled while frantically pressing buttons to keep the zombies around her character under control. 

“I’m coming,” Antonio reported. “Just around the corner from you. Ah, you puta, die!” The last bit was directed at the fresh batch of undead that had broken through his blockade.

Hungary swore loudly as more zombies piled into the little room she had just cleared and was using as a safe zone. This game was brutal. She tried switching to a different weapon to ward them off when soon she ran out of bullets. She was left only with a meager dagger to fight the ruthless horde. 

“No!” Elizaveta and Antonio screamed as the risen dead overtook them both. 

Elizaveta fell back on the couch and covered her face with her hands as she groaned loudly. Antonio shook his head in defeat but still had a smile on his face. Gilbert and Francis high fived each other and laughed in victory. 

“We win!” Gilbert smirked, his German accent coming forth in full force. Oh, excuse me, Prussian accent as he insisted. “Now face defeat!”

Gilbert jumped onto Antonio and Elizaveta and Francis quickly joined the good-natured dog-pile. They were all laughing and squirming around; basically just being guys. 

Elizaveta might have been a girl but her friends regarded her as an honorary guy due to her tomboy attitude and gruffness. She was quite alright with this. She felt a lot more comfortable just being herself rather than being stuffed into spandex and having crap smeared all over her face while being told to act “proper and ladylike.” Phhh, bunch of bullpoopy.

“You guys are heavy,” Elizaveta announced, chuckling. “Get off, I can’t breathe right.”

Antonio slid off to the side, trying to escape but not making it far. Elizaveta felt her baggy shirt being pulled along and tried to wriggle the hem out from under his body. Consequently, her bra twisted as she struggled, moving out of its correct place. Luckily she was lying face down on the couch so no one would see if she had a little bit of a nip slip. However it was uncomfortable to have the thing pulling so tight around her chest. Elizaveta managed to roll away from the hubbub but the weight of the bodies was determined to hold her back. Well, at least her clothes. Which couldn’t take the tension any more.

Snap! 

Horror dawned on Elizaveta’s face as she felt her chest sag down and her bra cups snap back against her arms. Her bra had broken. While she was wearing a loose white shirt. Luck just wasn’t on her side today. 

At least none of the guys had heard it or realized what had happened. Thank god for their obliviousness. 

Elizaveta settled back into the couch, hunching her shoulders and crossing her arms in an attempt to hide her chest. While her hands were at her side, her tried to press the soft cups into her torso as to hide the so she wouldn’t look like she had four boobs. Imagine that scenario. 

“Alright, now it’s time for the victors to compete to see who is the best zombie slayer,” Francis declared as they all got settled.

“You’re on, Frenchie,” Gilbert exclaimed as he quickly loaded a new game. 

“Soon you will be dead as the country you claim nationality from,” Francis retorted. 

Gilbert fake gasped and held a hand over his heart. “How dare you insult the awesome Prussia!”

The game started and their facetious battle of wits turned into a torrent of swears as they fought both the zombies and each other for the title of “Best Gamer.”

Elizaveta relaxed slightly as the boys’ attention was captured by the violent game. But she realized she couldn’t go much longer like this; soon their match would be over and they would as play again. That meant she had to hold a controller, leaving her unable to hide her busty problem. 

“Say, Antonio, why don’t we get some snacks while these losers battle it out?” Elizaveta tried to signal with her eyes and expression that something was wrong but the Spaniard was the most oblivious of the trio. 

“Okay!” He agreed, all smiles and innocence. Gosh, that kid was so dim you think someone would make a meme out of it already.

They got up and climbed the stairs leading to the kitchen, Elizaveta slouching behind Antonio. Thank goodness her long hair covered some of the evidence.

“So what do you think about Doritos?” Antonio asked when they reached the kitchen. “Or maybe Tostitos? There are enough tomatoes for me to make a mean salsa.” He continued rifling through the cabinets, sometimes reopening the same ones as if in hope that some food fairy had sudden decided to gift him.

Aware that they could be heard downstairs, Elizaveta gestured for Antonio to come closer. “Toni, I have a little problem…”

“Are you hurt from when I elbowed you in the stomach earlier? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he apologized. 

“No, I’m fine. It’s not that,” Elizaveta said quickly, almost gesticulating when she remembered her predicament.

“Oh no,” Antonio gulped. He lowered his voice and inquired, “Are you pregnant? You’ve been holding your belly for a while and I’ve seen you hanging out with that Roderich kid a lot and-”

“No!” Elizaveta exclaimed. “I’m not pregnant, Toni! What the hell?” She shook her head as if to shake that thought of out it. “My bra snapped.”

“Oh.” Antonio looked relieved until what she said had sunk in. “OH.”

“Yeah. And I can’t go home to get another one and this is embarrassing enough so I don’t want to ask the other guys for a ride there or anything,” she explained, blushing furiously. 

“Don’t worry, Eliza. The boss will fix everything!” he beamed as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Now, how do we fix it?”

“Well, it broke right in the middle so I need something that will hold it together,” Elizaveta described. “At least till I go home later.”

“How about tape?” Antonio suggested.

She scoffed and said, “There’s a lot of tension on this thing; tape will never hold it.” Understanding what she had just insinuated, she coughed faintly and gruffly thanked him for the idea.

Suddenly, Gilbert shouted from the basement, “What’s taking you guys so long?”

Francis added, “It’s snacks, not nuclear science.” 

“Uh, just trying to pick something we all like,” Antonio answered nervously.

The pair downstairs shouted their okay’s and continued their game, as evidenced by their shouting and the sound effects gunshots.

“Well, what about a clamp?” Antonio proposed. “Like the kind that hold the chip bag closed?” 

“Too big and bulky,” Elizaveta stated. 

“Super glue?”

“I don’t think you understand how bras work, Toni.”

“Would you expect me to?”

Elizaveta opened her mouth to retort that all teenage boys had seen some porn or material of the type but decided that was a can of worms she didn’t want to open. “Let me just show you,” she sighed.

Antonio’s eyes went wide. “No! That’s weird!”

“Elizaveta rolled her eyes. “I can just pull the broken part to the bottom of my shirt.”

“It’s still awkward!” Antonio countered, coming closer so their argument would not travel to the basement. “That’s just not something you do.”

“Well you don’t seem to be understanding what’s wrong and I just want to fix it as fast as possible,” Elizaveta snapped.

“Just explain it to me and I can figure it out,” he said, putting his hands up to try to placate the testy female.

“Uhm, what are you guys doing?” Gilbert asked hesitantly from the doorway.

“Nothing!” Elizaveta and Toni chimed simultaneously. He spun around and placed his hands behind his back. Elizaveta tried to do the same but remembered her hands had another job.

“What were you doing?” Gilbert repeated, a bit of anger leaking into his voice.

“Nothing, Gil, I swear,” Antonio said, walking towards the Prussian. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“You know that only makes you sound more guilty,” Gilbert scoffed.

“Gil, listen, I can explain,” Antonio said. 

Gilbert cut him off. “After all I told you?” he inquired quietly, a dejected tone slipping into his voice. It was as if he didn’t want Elizaveta to hear.

Elizaveta didn’t know what she was missing but she marched up to Gilbert and stated, “He was helping me. My bra snapped and I needed someone to find something to fix it. I didn’t want to tell you because it’s embarrassing but there it is.”

“Oh,” was his only response. He turned his face to the side but not before she caught a glimpse of pink spreading across his cheeks.

Gilbert took an empty bag of bread on the corner and took off the twist tie. Well, there were two slices left but they were the front and back ends, which no one eats anyways so it might as well have been empty. 

“Here; try this,” he mumbled. He handed her the fastener without looking at her face.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ll be right back.” Wrinkling her eyebrows as Antonio started whispering to Gilbert, she left the room. 

In the bathroom, Elizaveta used the twist tie to repair her bra. She tested its hold by twisting around and tugging at the jointure but it held firm. As she walked back to the kitchen, she wondered what had occurred earlier. Why had Gilbert been so upset?

Speaking of the devil, he was moping around the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. 

He looked up when she entered the room and said, “Oh, hey Eliza.”

She went up to him and touched his shoulder. “What happened earlier, Gil?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided meeting her gaze. “Nothing.”

She put her hands on her hips and demanded, “Don’t lie to me Gil. I know you’re hiding something. The awesome Prussia doesn’t just mope around.” She used his favorite nickname in hopes of cheering him up. 

“Well, the truth is,” he started. He halted halfway through his sentence so Elizaveta motioned for him to continue. “I thought we were all close friends and could trust each other so I didn’t want anything to ruin that,” he mumbled, a blush creeping up his face.

Elizaveta smiled a little and said, “I love you guys all equally and I wouldn’t ever do anything to mess that up, Gil.”

Gilbert eyeballed her like he was questioning her sincerity so she amended, “I promise.”

“Well, fine then,” he grumbled, accepting her word. “But that’s the top of my mushy gushy feelings tolerance so let’s go kill something.”

Elizaveta smirked. “Bet I can last longer in death match than you.”

“That’s what you think!” Gilbert cackled as he made a run for the basement.

Elizaveta laughed as she followed him to settle this once and for all.


End file.
